Dance Dance! (video)
'Dance Dance'https://www.instagram.com/p/BF-hLoXJPsS/ is a CD that came out on September 2, 2016 and DVD that was released on December, 7 2016. Songs # Wiggly Party # Do the Skeleton Skat # The Shimmie Shake # A Frog Went A Walking On A Summer's Day # Rubber Boots # Hula Hula Baby # Little Dingo # The Road To The Isles (Do The Highland Fling) # (Dah Dah Dee Dee) On the High Road to Linton! # Wiggletto # We're Dancing with Wags the Dog # Captain Feathersword (He Loves To Dance) # Banjo Breakdown # Michael Finnegan # Simon Says # Do the Propeller! # St. Patrick's Day # Di Dicki Do Dum # Glasgow City Police Pipers # A Taste Of Joplin # Come On Down to Wiggle Town (Live) # Tapping On The Sidewalks Of New York # Dance, Dance! Trivia * It took the Wiggles more than a year to film this entire video during production from February 2015 to September 2016. Most of the songs such as Rubber Boots and Wiggletto were also filmed alongside their previous video, Wiggle Town. * The Wiggles' Colored Dancers make a return in this video since their last appearance in The Wiggly Big Show. *The cloud background set also makes a return in this video. * A Behind-the-Scenes photo of Little Dingo shows Simon playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar. * Anthony's nephew Sam McFadden appears in A Taste Of Joplin. * Since The Liberton Boys Polka wasn't made into a video, the Wiggles used the song Di Dicki Do Dum again on this video that originally appeared on the Wiggle Town TV Series. An early version of the song appeared in the Wiggle Town video. Gallery Behind the Scenes AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayBehindtheScenes.jpg|"A Frog Went a Walking on a Summer's Day" AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayBehindtheScenes2.png|Lachy the Frog and Simon the Fly AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayBehindtheScenes3.png|Simon the Fly and Emma the Mouse HulaHulaBaby(2016)-BehindtheScenes.png|"Hula Hula Baby" Hula,HulaBaby(2016)BehindtheScenes2.png|"Hula Hula Baby" File:Hula,HulaBaby(2016)BehindtheScenes3.png|"Hula, Hula Baby" LittleDingoBehindtheScenes.png|"Little Dingo" LittleDingoBehindtheScenes2.png|Prologue: "Little Dingo" TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)BehindtheScenes.png|"The Road to the Isles (Do the Highland Fling)" (DahDahDeeDee)OntheHighRoadtoLinton!BehindtheScenes.png|"(Dah Dah Dee Dee) On the High Road to Linton!" ShakeYourHipswithWagstheDogBehindtheScenes.png|"Shake Your Hips with Wags the Dog" File:SimonSays(2016)BehindtheScenes.png|"Simon Says" File:DothePropeller!(2016)BehindtheScenes.jpg|"Do the Propeller!" TheLibertonBoysPolkaBehindtheScenes.png|"The Liberton Boys Polka" TheLibertonBoysPolkaBehindtheScenes2.png|"The Liberton Boys Polka" ATasteofJoplinBehindtheScenes.png|"A Taste of Joplin" Promo Pictures TheWigglesinDanceDance!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture WigglyParty2016PromoPicture.jpg|"Wiggly Party" WigglyParty2016PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Group conga lining File:WigglyParty2016PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggly Group conga lining File:WigglyParty2016PromoPhoto4.png|The Wiggly Group File:WigglyParty2016PromoPhoto5.png|Pin the Tail on the Donkey File:WigglyParty2016PromoPhoto6.png|The Wiggly Group conga lining File:WigglyParty2016PromoPhoto7.png|The kids DotheSkeletonSkat!2016PromoPicture.png|Emma dancing DotheSkeletonSkat!2016PromoPicture2.png|"Do the Skeleton Skat!" DotheSkeletonSkat!(2016)BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Do the Skeleton Skat!" DotheSkeletonSkat!2016PromoPicture3.jpg|Ryan, Julia, Lachy, Lucia and Maria DotheSkeletonSkat!2016PromoPhoto4.png|Simon singing DotheSkeletonSkat!2016PromoPhoto5.png|Anthony playing the banjo TheShimmieShake2016PromoPicture.jpg|Lucy, Caterina, Emma, Jasmine and Stephanie TheShimmieShake2016PromoPicture2.jpg|Lucy, Caterina, Emma, Jasmine and Stephanie TheShimmieShake2016PromoPicture3.jpg|"The Shimmie Shake" TheShimmieShake2016PromoPicture4.png|Lachy, Anthony and Simon TheShimmieShake2016PromoPhoto5.png|"The Shimmie Shake" TheShimmieShake2016PromoPhoto6.png|Lucy, The Wiggles and Stephanie TheShimmieShake2016PromoPhoto7.png|Captain and Emma TheShimmieShake2016PromoPhoto8.png|Lucy, Caterina, Emma, Jasmine and Stephanie AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayPromoPicture.jpg|Lachy as Mr. Frog AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayPromoPicture2.jpg|Mr. Frog and Miss Mousey AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayPromoPicture3.jpg|Lachy The Frog and Emma The Mouse AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayPromoPicture4.jpg|Simon as Mr. Fly AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayPromoPicture5.jpg|Mr. Frog, Mr. Fox, and Mrs. Mousey File:AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayPromoPicture6.jpg|Mr. Frog and Mr. Fly File:AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayPromoPicture7.jpg|Emma as Mrs. Mousey File:AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayPromoPicture8.jpg|Mr. Frog, Mr. Fox and Mrs. Mousey File:AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayPromoPicture9.png|Mr. Frog, Mr. Fly and Mrs. Mousey File:RubberBootsPromoPhoto.png|"Rubber Boots" HulaHulaBaby2016PromoPicture.jpg|"Hula Hula Baby" HulaHulaBaby2016PromoPicture2.jpg|"Hula Hula Baby" HulaHulaBaby2016PromoPhoto3.png|Lachy hula hooping HulaHulaBaby2016PromoPhoto4.png|"Hula Hula Baby" HulaHulaBaby2016PromoPhoto5.png|Lachy holding his hula hoop LittleDingoPromoPicture.jpg|"Little Dingo" LittleDingoPromoPicture2.jpg|Emma and Lachy LittleDingoPromoPicture3.jpg|Emma and Lachy LittleDingoBehindtheScenes.jpg|Emma and Alexandra SimonPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Simon playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar LittleDingoPromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles LittleDingoPromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles lying on the ground as dingos LittleDingoPromoPhoto6.png|Emma and Lachy dancing the tango LittleDingoPromoPhoto7.png|The Wiggles TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)PromoPicture.jpg|"The Road to the Isles (Do the Highland Fling)" File:TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)PromoPhoto2.png|Simon, Lucy, Lachy, Emma and Dominic File:(DahDahDeeDee)OntheRoadtoHighLinton!BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "(Dah Dah Dee Dee) On the Road to High Linton!" (DahDahDeeDee)OntheRoadtoHighLinton!PromoPhoto.png|"(Dah Dah Dee Dee) On the Road to High Linton!" Wiggletto-PromoPicture.jpg|"Wiggletto" Wiggletto-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Wiggletto" WigglettoPromoPhoto2.png|Simon and Lachy ShakeYourHipswithWagstheDogPromoPicture.jpg|"Shake Your Hips with Wags the Dog" AnthonyandWagsinUluru.jpg|Anthony and Wags Dance,Dance!BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Shake Your Hips with Wags the Dog" ShakeYourHipswithWagstheDogPromoPhoto2.png|Wags and Captain ShakeYourHipswithWagstheDogPromoPhoto3.png|The Wiggles BanjoBreakdownPromoPhoto.png|"Banjo Breakdown" BanjoBreakdownPromoPhoto2.png|Captain, Lachy, Oliver, Anthony, Michael and Simon PoorOldMichaelFinneganPromoPicture.jpg|"Poor Old Michael Finnegan" PoorOldMichaelFinneganPromoPhoto2.png|Anthony playing the banjo PoorOldMichaelFinneganPromoPhoto3.png|Emma, Lachy, Simon, Dominic and Caterina SimonSays-2016PromoPicture.jpg|"Simon Says" SimonSays2016PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in a promo picture DothePropeller!2016PromoPicture.jpg|"Do the Propeller" DothePropeller!2016PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture DothePropeller!(2016)BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Do the Propeller!" Dance,Dance!BehindtheScenes.png|Behind the Scenes Prologue: "The Liberton Boys Polka" File:TheLibertonBoysPolkaPromoPicture3.jpg|"The Liberton Boys Polka" File:TheLibertonBoysPolkaPromoPicture4.jpg|Daniel as a policeman File:TheLibertonBoysPolkaPromoPicture.jpg|Emma, Hayley and Kathryn File:TheLibertonBoysPolkaPromoPicture2.jpg|Hayley File:TheLibertonBoysPolkaPromoPicture3.jpg|"The Liberton Boys Polka" File:TheLibertonBoysPolkaPromoPicture4.jpg|Daniel as a policeman File:TheLibertonBoysPolkaPromoPhoto5.png|"The Liberton Boys Polka" File:TheLibertonBoysPolkaPromoPhoto6.png|Emma GlasgowCityPolicePipersPromoPicture.jpg|"Glasgow City Police Pipers" ATasteofJoplinPromoPhoto.png|"A Taste of Joplin" ATasteofJoplinPromoPhoto2.jpg|Emma ballet dancing ATasteofJoplinPromoPhoto3.png|Lucia, Emma and Julia ATasteofJoplinBehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes Prologue: "A Taste of Joplin" ATasteofJoplinPromoPicture4.jpg|Emma ATasteofJoplinPromoPhoto5.png|Emma ATasteofJoplinPromoPhoto6.png|"A Taste of Joplin" ATasteofJoplinPromoPhoto7.png|The Wiggles, the Wiggle Town Police and Samuel McFadden ComeonDowntoWiggleTownLivePromoPicture.jpg|"Come on Down to Wiggle Town (Live)" TappingontheSidewalksofNewYork-PromoPicture.png|"Tapping on the Sidewalks of New York" TappingontheSidewalksofNewYorkPromoPhoto2.png|Lachy References 2. https://www.jbhifi.com.au/music/browse/childrens/dance-dance/988102/ 3. https://shop.abc.net.au/products/dance-dance-the-wiggles-cd 4. http://www.sanity.com.au/products/2320431/Wiggles_Dance_Dance Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Music Category:2016 Category:2016 DVDs Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Series 9